Who Should I Choose?
by Choi Sukhyun
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang kebingungan akan memilih orang yang tepat. Wonkyu atau Sibum dan juga Minkyu atau Minbum. Mana yang lebih tepat?
1. Chapter 1

"Apa pun alasanmu, aku tidak akan menerimanya!" ucap orang yang menunjukkan bahwa dia benar-benar marah.

"Tapi Siwon hyung. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Ayah menyuruhku kuliah di Amerika sekaligus memantau keadaan perusahaan di sana." Jawab orang satunya.

"Tapi Bummie, bagaimana denganku? Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?" tanya namja yang diketahui bernama Siwon.

"Carilah penggantiku, hyung! Carilah orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum. Bukan menangis seperti yeoja kayak gini." Jawab Kibum sambil membelai pipi Siwon dan menghapus air matanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Jangan menyesal." Siwon berkata dengan sungguh-sunguh.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal hyung. Tapi jika aku pulang kau harus kembali padaku." Kibum berusaha meyakinkan dirinya walau pun hatinya sedikit takut akan ucapan Siwon tadi.

.

.

.

.

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast:**__**Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:**__**YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**SIAPA YANG PANTAS UNTUK BERSAMAKU?**_

Choi Siwon, namja tampan, kaya, baik, ramah, dan selalu diimpikan para yeoja terlihat berjalan di koridor kampusnya. Banyak mata memandang ke arahnya. Sudah lama Siwon tidak mendapatkan pandangan itu. Tepatnya saat setelah ia berpacaran dengan Kim Kibum. Kibum adalah namja kaya raya pemilik kampus mereka. Jadi saat ia berpacaran dengan Kibum, namja dan yeoja bahkan takut memandang ke arah mereka.

Sekarang Siwon memutuskan untuk ke taman belakang kampus. Ia merasa perlu menenangkan diri mengingat ia sudah putus dengan Kibum beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Siwon POV**

Bingung. Itulah satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan resah dalam hatiku. Aku masih tidak percaya kibum bisa memutuskanku saat kami baru saja menikmati kebersamaan. Padahal dulu ia yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin putus dengannya. Tapi melihat keseriusannya, aku mengurungkan niatku itu.

Aaaaaaaakkkkkkhhhhhh…..!

Aku berteriak frustasi karena seorang namja manis bernama Kibum. Masih kuingat pembicaraan kami beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan…. Oh ya, dia menyuruhku mencari pengantinya. Baiklah aku akan menuruti kemauanmu, Bummie sayang.

**Siwon POV end**

**Skip Time**

Beberapa bulan kemudian

**Kyuhyun POV**

Hufh…. Hari ini akan diadakan ospek di kampus baru ku. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang mengerjaiku. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh. Tapi tidak buruk juga bisa berkenalan dengan sunbae-sunbae yang cantik-cantik, seperti sungmin noona. Hehehehe…

"Kyunie….!"

"eh? Hyukie hyung, apa kabar?"

"Tentu saja aku baik kyunie. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mau masuk ke universitas ini?

"Aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu hyung."

"Sudahlah, kajja kita ke lapangan upacara pembukaan ospek segera dimulai!"

"Ne, hyung. Tapi hyung duluan saja, aku mau menemui temanku dulu."

"Baiklah, tapi buruan atau kau mau kami hukum?"

"Ani…! Oke aku pergi dulu"

"huft, dasar bocah itu."

**Kyuhyun POV end**

Kyuhyun segera berlari mencari-cari temannya yang sudah membuat janji untuk mengikuti upacara bersama.

"Ah, itu dia. Hey, Shim Changmin…..!" teriak kyuhyun saat menemukan posisi temannya itu.

"Kyu, apa kita terlambat?"

"Kita hampir terlambat. Kajja…!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Changmin.

**Deg**…

'_Kenapa jantungku berdebar kayak gini?_' batin Changmin.

Mereka pun berbaris di lapangan dengan rapi karena sang rektor akan meyampaikan pidatonya.

**Siwon POV**

Di sinilah aku sekarang di taman belakang kampus. Seperti biasa aku mengindar dari yeoja genit yang mengikutiku. Mereka tidak ada bosannya mengejarku. Sekarang adalah masa ospek di kampusku. Ehm, apa ada yeoja cantik atau namja manis yang bisa kumiliki selagi Kibum tidak ada. Hey, sepertinya ada. Siapa namja manis yang terlihat kebingungan itu?

**Siwon pov end**

"Hy, kau kenapa?" Siwon berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya pada namja manis itu.

'_Aish, mau apa dia?_' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari hyungku. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Apa kau kenal?" tanya Kyuhyun karena ia sudah merasa capek mencari Eunhyuk setelah upacara penyambutan tadi selesai.

"Ehm, aku bisa bantu. Dia adalah teman sekelasku. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang berduaan dengan manusia ikan itu." Siwon mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun dan mungkin berhasil.

"Oh, benarkah? Bisa kau antar aku ke sana?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mata penuh harap. Dan itu membuat Siwon tidak tega. Dan memang ia ingin mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne. Choi Siwon imnida." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya hanya menyebutkan namanya sambil tersenyum manis pada namja tampan di depannya itu.

'_Dia manis juga ya. Seperti bummie_.' Siwon menyeringai sendiri.

"Hey, kau! Kau memikirkan apa?" Kyuhyun merusak lamunan Siwon yang sedang memikirkan wajah manis Kibum.

"Tidak ada. Ayo!"

Siwon berjalan dengan Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun risih. Belum lagi banyak mata yang memandang mereka penuh tanya.

"Hey, bisa kau lepaskan lenganmu itu dari pundakku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman karenanya."

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau seperti ini?" Siwon merangkul atau bisa disebut memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun sangat gugup dan malu dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Tidak usah banyak omong, kita sudah sampai. Itu Hyungmu sedang berlatih dance bersama donghae, namjachingunya."

"Oh, jadi dia manusia ikan yang kau bilang tadi. Tapi kok tidak mirip. Dia itu tampan."

"Apa kau buta? Tampan itu seperti aku."

"Apanya yang tampan? Kau itu mirip kuda. Liat saja, kaki-kakimu itu panjang-panjang banget kayak kaki kuda."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan wajahku? Senyumku? Sekaligus bibir seksiku ini?"Siwon memajukan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, tersenyum dengan lesung pipinya, dan memaju-mundurkan bibirnya seakan minta dicium.

"itu….itu…..itu…"

"Hahahaha…. Mukamu memerah. Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo, cepat temui dia."

"Ba-baiklah"

'_Aish, ini memalukan._' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hyukie Hyung, kau kemana saja tadi? Aku terus mencari-carimu."

"Mianhae, Kyunie. Aku tadi harus cepat ke sini karena harus latihan dance."

"Cuma latihan dance atau mau berduaan dengan dia?"

"Hehehehe… dua-duanya sih. Eh, Kyunie mukamu memerah tuh. Kau sakit?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun langsung menutupi pipinya yang masih merah.

"Dia tadi tersipuh malu melihat wajah tampanku dari dekat" Siwon akan bicara.

"Aigo, Kyunie. Kau masih saja bersikap manis."

"Aish, sudahlah. hyung, bisakah setelah pulang kuliah nanti kau menemaniku ke game center?"

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku masih harus latihan nanti."

"Yah, hyung. Kita kan sudah lama tidak jalan bersama."

"Maaf, Kyunie. Hyung benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menemanimu?" Siwon kembali ikut bicara.

"M-mwo?"

"Kenapa? kau malu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lebih baik aku minta ditemani Changmin saja. Bye, Hyukie hyung, Donghae Hyung." Kyuhyun pamit dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan.

"Aish, anak itu. Kenapa namaku tidak disebut? Padahal kan tadi aku yang mengantarnya ke sini. Tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Dia memang begitu Siwon. Agak kurang ajar. Tapi dia anaknya baik loh. Manis lagi, benar kan?"

"Hm" Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang berlari.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Aish, namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Hey, Kyu. Kau kenapa?" Changmin memanggilku yang terlihat kesal.

"Ada orang aneh di kampus ini. Aish, sudah lupakan. Mau temaniku ke game center?"

"Hn" Changmin mengangguk antusias.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast:**__**Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:**__**YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**SIAPA YANG PANTAS?**_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Huft, untung ada Changmin yang bisa mengatasi kekesalanku pada namja yang sok tampan itu. Sekarang kami sedang berada di game center favorit kami. Setelah dari sini aku bermaksud mengajak Changmin ke rumahku. Sekaligus mencoba kaset yang baru kubeli tadi. Pasti seru nanti.

"Changmin…!"

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Kita pulang, yuk! Aku sudah capek."

"Baiklah, tapi kita makan dulu, ne?"

"Kau ini dasar tukang makan. Baiklah kita makan di sana saja." ajakku kepada Changmin ke sebuah restoran makanan Korea.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kenyang?" tanyaku pada si food monster ini.

"Tentu!" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kita ke rumahku!"

**Kyuhyun POV end**

Saat mereka keluar dari restoran, tanpa mereka ketahui ada orang yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan mereka dari game center tadi.

"Apa dia pacar Kyuhyun? Mungkin bisa kutanyakan pada Hyukie nanti."

.

.

.

Siwon sekarang berada di kamarnya. Dia masih memikirkan siapa namja yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Dia masih tidak menyangkah Kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi bersama orang lain ketimbang dia yang sudah menawarkan diri. Siwon Mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

"Apa aku kurang tampan? Aku bisa gila kalau begini terus. Sebaiknya aku telpon Hyukie saja."

Tut…tut…

"Yeoboseyo, Siwon. Ada apa?"

"Yeoboseyo, Ada yang ingin kutanyakan soal Kyuhyun padamu?"

"Eh? Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau suka padanya?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi….."

"Sudahlah Siwon aku tahu. Kyuhyun itu memang manis. Mungkin gak kalah dengan Bummiemu itu."

"Hey, aku bukan ingin membahas Kibum. Begini tadi itu kau tahu kan dia menolak ajakanku dan dia bilang mau mengajak Changmin. Apa Changmin itu namjachingunya?"

"Hm, aku benar kan? Kau itu suka sama Kyunie. Changmin itu teman dekat Kyuhyun. Mungkin sejak SMP kalau tidak salah. Yang aku tahu Changmin itu suka sama Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyunnya gak sensitive. Dia gak tahu soal itu. Ah, mungkin tadi jadi kesempatan Changmin buat nembak Kyunie."

"Stop… sudah cukup aku sudah dengar. Baiklah, gomawo Hyukie."

Tut…tut…..

"Dasar Hyukie, dia mau buat aku gak bisa tidur. Aku harus mendekati Kyuhyun sebelum dia bersama Changmin itu. Untung besok masih hari ospek, tidak salah aku jadi ketua panitia."

Keesokan harinya.

Terik matahari mulai menyinari tiap sudut kota. Begitu pula di tempat kita sekarang ini. Terlihat banyak orang sedang berbaris menghadap satu orang di depan mereka. Orang tersebut terlihat sedang memberikan instruksi kepada mereka.

"Kepada para calon mahasiswa baru SM University, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian ospek. Kalian diharuskan mengerjakan masing-masing satu tugas dari panitia. Mengerti?" jelas Siwon sebagai Ketua panitia di depan para calon juniornya

"Mengerti….." jawab seluruh peserta ospek.

"Tugas apa sih, merepotkan saja. Mana lagi hari ini panas banget." gerutu Kyuhyun saat mendengar akan ada tugas untuknya.

"Hey, kau yang dibarisan nomor dua. Di sebelah barisan fakultas ekonomi."

"Siapa sih?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey, kau yang menoleh kebelakang! Anak fakultas Sains di barisan nomor 2."

"Kyuhyun, itu kau." Kata teman Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Apa Aku?"

"Ne, ikut aku ke ruang panitia."

"Mwo?"

"Yang lain, silahkan lanjutkan. Donghae, aku serahkan padamu." Perintah Siwon yang menghampiri Donghae

"Baik. Tentu saja."

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanyaku pada Changmin yang dibalas gelengan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

"Hey, cepat." Panggil orang aneh itu.

"Ne."

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ku panggil ke sini?" tanya Siwon sambil mengambil posisi untuk duduk.

'_Apa mungkin dia mendengar gerutuanku tadi?_' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tahu"

"Apa kau tahu siapa aku?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan menyebutkan nama lengkap Siwon yang baru Kyuhyun ketahui kemarin saat Siwon mau menolong Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aish sudahlah! Aku ini ketua panitia ospek."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi…. Jadi…..jadi….."

'_Aish, kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh dibuatnya?'_ batin Siwon.

"Bodoh!" cacih Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau memang kurang ajar. Kau memang perlu diajarkan sesuatu. Ikut aku ke lapangan."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Mau berenang. Pokoknya cepat ikut" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju lapangan.

Sekarang di lapangan hanya ada dua orang yang berada di situ. Yang lain menyaksikan di pinggir lapangan. Siwon sengaja menyuruh seluruh panitia dan peserta ospek menyaksikan apa hukuman yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang terimalah hukumanmu." Siwon menyeringai.

'_Apa dia mau membunuhku di sini sekarang juga.'_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Ba-baiklah" Kyuhyun agak sedikit gugup.

"Kau haru keliling lapangan ini 20 kali. Dan saat kau berlari, teriakkan **Siwon sunbae adalah namja tertampan di dunia**. Ingat?"

"Ap-apa? 20 kali? Dan harus meneriaki kata-kata tadi? Tapi aku tidak bisa sunbae."

"Cepat! Atau kau mau ditolak dari Universitas ini?"

"Jangan Sunbae! Baik aku lakukan."

"**Siwon sunbae adalah namja tertampan di dunia"**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru menyelesaikan 10 keliling. Sekarang ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi. Sekarang ia menyesali betapa lemahnya tubuhnya itu dibanding namja lain. Keringat sudah meluncur dari tubuh Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Nafas yang terengah-engah, wajah yang sangat pucat karena kulit pucatnya, membuat orang disekitarnya sedikit khawatir.

"Sunbae, aku…. Hosh…. tidak….. hosh… sanggup." Kyuhyun terengah-engah untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah cukup. Baiklah. Karena kau gagal aku akan menggantinya dengan tugas. Dan berarti tugasmu ada 2 karena ditambah 1 tugas buat masing-masing peserta tadi. Mengerti? Dan untuk kau, aku yang akan memberikan 2 tugas itu."

"Baiklah, hosh….. bolehkah aku beristirahat sekarang?"

"Silahkan."

"Gomawo Siwon sunbae."

.

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Apa kau punya air? Aku haus."

"Sebentar, aku ambilkan." Changmin hendak ke ruang kelas mereka untuk mengambil air mineral yang ia bawa.

"Kau haus? Ini, minumlah punyaku!" Siwon tiba-tiba menyodorkan minumannya ke depan Kyuhyun.

'_Aish, Changmin lama sekali. Lebih baik aku minum minuman orang ini. Semoga tidak ada racunnya.' _batin Kyuhyun saat melihat air mineral yang sangat mengiurkan saat itu.

"Ah, ne. Terima kasih sunbae."

Gluk…gluk…gluk…..

'_Andai aku jadi botol itu! Aish, apa pikiranku sudah kotor?'_ batin Siwon mulai tak karuan saat melihat Kyuhyun minum.

"Bagaimana enak kan? Apa lagi itu bekas kuminum tadi." Siwon menyeringai.

Brur…

'_Jadi ini bekas ia minum?'_ wajah Kyuhyun mulai memerah lagi.

'_Langkah pertama selesai.'_ batin Siwon.

"Kyu, ini air mineral untuk….mu" Changmin agak sedikit kecewa melihat Kyuhyun memegang botol air mineral.

"Mianhae, Changminnie. Aku sudah minum. Ini botol dari Siwon sunbae. Kau lama sih."

"Gak apa kok." Changmin mendelik ke arah Siwon. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

'Mau apa kau? Sedang mengincar Kyunie? Tidak akan kubiarkan.' batin Changmin sambil melihat ke arah Siwon .

'Kita lihat siapa yang lebih ia pilih?' Siwon seakan mengerti tatapan Changmin. Sehingga batin mereka seakan saling bicara.

Sepertinya mereka tidak akan menyerah satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Baiklah. Kepada seluruh panitia apa kalian sudah memberika tugas kepada masing-masing peserta?" Siwon bertanya kepada seluruh panitia yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Sudah Ketua!"

'Bagus. Sekarang giliranku untuk memberikan tugas kepada bocah manis itu' Siwon mempersiapkan diri untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini.

"Bagus. Sekarang bubar! Dan kau, tolong panggil anak itu. Kau tahu kan?" Siwon menunjuk bawahannya memanggil Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya.

"Ne, sunbae. Aku di sini."

"Kau sudah siap."

Gluk…..

"Baik. Aku siap."

"Tugasmu yang pertama adalah…."

.

_**Sepertinya Siwon terlalu serius mengejar Kyuhyun sampai ia lupa bahwa jauh di sana Kibum sedang memikirkannya. Dan saat ia pulang, apa semua akan terlihat sama?**_

TBC

Silahkan direview!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau sudah siap."

Gluk…..

"Baik. Aku siap."

"Tugasmu yang pertama adalah…."

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast:**__**Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:**__**YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**SIAPA YANG PANTAS?**_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Huft, dasar CHOI SIWON! Masa dia minta aku jadi asistennya selama satu minggu. Yang benar saja? Aku harus ikut ke mana pun ia pergi. Emang aku ini bodyguardnya apa? Lihat saja! Setelah ini selesai aku akan kasih perhitungan dengannya. Tugas pertama kayak gini, aku gak mau bayangin tugas kedua nanti. Tunggu dulu! Hari ini kan hari terakhir ospek tapi kenapa harus seminggu. Bagaimana bisa aku… aish dasar CHOI SIWON!

**Kyuhyun POV end**

"Hahahaha….. coba kau lihat wajah orang yang sudah kau anggap adikmu itu Hyukie! Lucu sekali saat kesal. Pasti dia sudah tahu kebodohannya." Siwon sekarang berada di ruang panitia bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Dia sangat puas mengerjai juniornya yang masih polos itu.

"Kau hebat Siwon. Selama aku mengenalnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengerjainya." tambah Eunhyuk dan itu membuat Siwon tambah ketawa terbahak-bahak.

Brak….

"Hey, Choi Siwon! Kau mengerjaiku ya?" tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu dengan cukup keras. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu aku mengerjaimu? Aku hanya memberimu tugas sebagai hukumanmu karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan hukuman sebelumnya." Siwon berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia tidak mau rencananya gagal dalam sekejap.

"Kau bilang aku harus menjadi asistenmu selama seminggu. Padahal kan Ospek tinggal hari ini?"

"Tapi apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah menyanggupi akan menerima dua tugas itu dengan hati ikhlas?"

'_Aduh, dia benar-benar sedang mengerjaiku'_

"Bagaimana kau ingat?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah, sepulang nanti kau harus mulai dengan tugasmu sebagai asistenku. Dan jangan lupa kau masih punya satu tugas lagi." Siwon menyeringai. Haehyuk couple hanya bisa terkikik pelan dikarenanya.

.

Arrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Hey, Kyu! Kau sudah gila?" Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun di depan ruang panitia.

"Ya, aku sudah gila karena seorang CHOI SIWON!"

"Hey, tenangkan dirimu Kyu. Kau mau seluruh orang di kampus mendengarnya? Memang apa tugasmu yang dikasih oleh Siwon sunbae?" Changmin sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan orang yang ia suka sangat kacau seperti ini.

"Dia menyuruhku menjadi asistennya selama satu minggu bayangkan? Padahal kan hari ini hari terakhir ospek. Aku bisa gila. Arghhhhhh!"

"Mungkin nanti kau bisa akrab dengan Siwon sunbae nanti. Hm?" Changmin tersenyum dengan arti yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau bercanda? Dia orang terakhir yang ingin ku jadikan teman."

"Apa benar begitu?" sebuah suara menginstruksi obrolan minkyu.

"Mau apa kau?" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan ketus kepada orang yang baru datang itu.

"Tentu saja mau mengajak asistenku makan siang."

"Kenapa harus mengajakku?"

"Apa kau lupa kau itu asistenku selama satu minggu?"

"Iya, tapi untuk apa aku ikut makan denganmu?"

"Kau ini memang bodoh ya, tentu saja kau harus selalu di dekatku. Saat di kantin nanti kau yang harus memesankan makanan untukku."

"Tapi…"

"Mianhae, sunbae. Bisakah kau tidak memaksanya?" Changmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun karena ia mulai geram dengan sikap seniornya itu.

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu. Ayo cepat!" Siwon menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun.

"Auch…" Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya sakit saat Siwon menarik paksa dirinya.

"KENAPA KAU MENYAKITI TANGANNYA HAH?" Changmin sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kau berani membentakku?"

"Hey, kenapa kalian yang bertengkar? Sudah Changmin, aku tidak apa. Kau jangan seperti ini ya. Baik sunbae aku akan ikut denganmu." Kyuhyun mencoba mengakhiri perdebatan mereka yang dianggap Kyuhyun sangat tidak penting.

"Tidak usah. Aku sudah tidak mau. Kau lebih baik berduaan saja dengan pacarmu itu." Siwon berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak dengan Siwon.

'_Sebaiknya aku minta maaf padanya nanti. Daripada aku mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih susah dan merepotkan.' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Changmin, aku harus menyusulnya. Aku takut dia akan mengganti tugasku dengan tugas yang lebih repot. Hehehe….. Bye!" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap kepergiannya dengan hati terluka.

'Apa kau mulai menyukainya, Kyu?' batin Changmin mulai tidak enak.

.

Kyuhyun mencari-cari keberadaan Siwon di setiap sudut kantin. Dia mencoba bertanya kepada sunbae-sunbae di sana.

"Permisi Sunbae, apa kalian melihat Siwon sunbae?" Kyuhyun mencoba menanyakan kepada namja-namja yang menjadi sunbaenya di kampus ini.

"Hm, tidak. Tapi daripada kau susah-susah mencari Siwon, lebih baik kau menemani kami makan di sini, manis." Jawab salah satu namja di sana kepada Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagunya. Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Hahahaha…. Dia gugup. Hey, wajahmu saat ini sangat manis, kau tahu tidak?"

"Ehem! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? Dia asistenku. Jangan ganggu dia!" sebuah suara itu menghentikan tawa mereka yang sedang menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Siwon-ssi. Mi-mian, kami tidak tahu." Mereka semua terlihat takut. Mengingat Siwon adalah anak dari direktur tempat ayah mereka bekerja.

"Ayo, ikut denganku!"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kali ini agak sedikit lembut, mengingat Kyuhyun juga tidak melawan.

.

Sekarang mereka di tempat di mana Siwon selalu menghabiskan waktunya dikala ia bersedih dan rindu dengan Kibum. Semilir angin bertiup ke arah mereka membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa nyaman. Langit yang cerah berwarna biru dan ditambah awan-awan putih yang bertebaran menambah suasana langit sangat indah untuk dipandang.

"Soal Changmin, dia bukan pacarku." Kyuhyun membuka suara dari keheningan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau harus menjelaskan itu padaku? Itukan tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Siwon tetap memandang luruh ke depan sesekali memejamkan mata menikmati suasana nyaman di sana. Berbeda dengan keadaan Siwon, Kyuhyun sedikit syok. Dia baru menyadari kenapa ia harus berkata seperti tadi kepada Siwon yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

"Aku….."

"Sudah, tidak usah dibahas." Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Ah, ne." Kyuhyun tertunduk malu.

"Kau manis, Kyu."

"M-mwo?" Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyangkah Siwon akan berkata seperti tadi kepadanya.

"Hahaha…. Ayo, kita kembali! Mungkin sebentar lagi upacara penutupan ospek akan segera dimulai. Hm." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Kyuhyun sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Dasar kau!"

.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, sekarang mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju lapangan untuk upacara penutupan ospek. Semua mata sekarang hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Sedangkan titik tersebut, hanya cuek atau pun tidak merasa kalau mereka sedang dilihat oleh orang sekitar mereka. Mereka hanya sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Membicarakan sesuatu entah apa topik dari pembicaraan itu. Tertawa, tersenyum, mempererat genggaman, hanya itu yang dapat mengambarkan tingkah mereka sekarang. Walau pun mereka tidak tahu banyak tatapan terluka akibat tingkah mereka.

"Selamat untuk kalian!"

.

"Selamat untuk para peserta ospek tahun ini! Kalian sudah melewati masa pengenalan terhadap universitas ini. Saya harap setelah ini kalian akan tekun untuk menjadi mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang cerdas dan terampil, serta disiplin terhadap apa pun. " Rektor menyampaikan pidatonya di depan semua peserta ospek.

"Horeeeeee!"

"Apanya yang selesai aku, tugasku belum selesai."

.

"Pulang ini kau mau kemana, Kyu?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju gerbang kampus.

"Entahlah, mungkin main game? Tapi aku bosan setiap hari main game terus."

"Bagaimana kalau menemani aku ke pusat perbelanjaan?" sebuah suara lagi-lagi menganggu acara obrolan minkyu ini.

"Siwon sunbae! Kau ini seperti hantu saja muncul tiba-tiba. Bikin kaget tahu?" Kyuhyun kesal dan memajukan bibirnya sehingga terlihat imut di mata Siwon dan Changmin. Ya, Siwon dan Changmin. Belum lagi pipinya yang menjadi kembung karena tindakannya itu.

"Kau ini imut sekali!" Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Auch! Sakit sunbae. Rasakan ini!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul Siwon hingga rasa kesalnya hilang dan Siwon hanya tertawa kegirangan karena tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu. Sepertinya mereka melupakan seseorang yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Ehem, Kyu. Aku pulang duluan saja. Aku harus mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk kita kuliah besok. Bye!"

"Tapi, Changmin…" Kyuhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Changmin sudah pergi. "Kenapa anak itu?"

"Bagaimana tawaranku tadi? Hm?"

"Oke, karena ini kan tugasku. Aku tahu itu, kalau aku menolak kau akan marah lagi."

"Anak pintar! Ayo!"

"Hey, aku sudah bukan anak-anak lagi."

"Tapi kau imut seperti masih anak-anak."

"Terserah! Ayo! Tapi kita naik apa?"

"Naik kereta cinta."

"Eh? Aneh emang ada kendaraan seperti itu?"

"Ehm…. Ada. Jika kau selalu bersamaku. Apapun kendaraan yang kita naiki akan menjadi kereta cinta."

"Gombal! Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Hahahaha….."

"Tidak lucu."

Jauh dari tempat mereka berada, ada seseorang yang sedang menelpon orang lainnya. Sepertinya orang itu sedang melihat ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-ssi, anda harus cepat kembali. Karena kalau tidak, sepertinya anda akan kehilangan Siwon-ssi."

TBC

Mianhae buat readers sekalian. Saya adalah author baru jadi banyak kekurangan.

**Special Thanks to:**

**anin wonkyushipper, Choi Donghyun, rikha-chan, Blackyuline, Lee Shurri, Choi Jimin, yooshi704, Puteri-WonKyu,**

**Ciel, Kyuminjoong, Saranghae ThuWonppa, mhiakyu, cho kyurin,  
**

**Kirei-ka, WonKyuBi  
**

****Silahkan review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Kibum-ssi, anda harus cepat kembali. Karena kalau tidak, sepertinya anda akan kehilangan Siwon-ssi."

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast:**__**Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:**__**YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**SIAPA YANG PANTAS?**_

"Siwon sunbae, kita mau apa ke sini?" Kyuhyun membuka suara saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di pusat kota. Suasana ramai, orang yang keluar masuk di beberapa toko, remaja-remaja yang sedang berduan, itulah beberapa hal yang Kyuhyun lihat sekarang.

"Tentu saja berbelanja. Emang mau apa lagi?" jawab Siwon dengan pandangan tetap ke depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan benda yang bagus untuk dia beli hari ini.

"Mau beli apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Sesuatu yang berharga untuk orang yang spesial dan yang akan menjadi spesial dari yang spesial."

"Sesuatu yang berharga? Untuk orang yang spesial? Dan yang akan menjadi spesial dari yang spesial?" Kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata Siwon. "Maksud sunbae apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Entahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan?" Siwon menaikkan pundaknya tanda tidak tahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak usah memanggilku sunbae lagi. Panggil saja Siwon hyung. Ne?" Siwon tersenyum yang membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, ne."

"Bagus. Kajja, kita ke sana!" Siwon merangkul pundak Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba dan itu sukses membuat yang dirangkul terkejut.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menuju sebuah toko aksesoris. Kyuhyun masih penasaran kenapa Siwon ingin ke tempat ini. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah apa siwon mau membelikan sesuatu untuk pacarnya. Siwon masih sibuk berbincang dengan penjaga toko itu sepertinya ia sedang menanyakan harga barang yang ingin ia beli.

"Kyu, kesini sebentar!" Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau mau aku membayarnya? Aku tidak ada uang."

"Kau kira aku tidak ada uang. Untuk apa aku menyuruhmu membayarnya? Aku cuma ingin kau mencoba pakai ini. Cocok atau tidak?" Siwon menyerahkan sebuah kalung yang bagus ke depan Kyuhyun.

'_**SK**__? Apa dia mau membelikannya untukku? Tunggu dulu! S? K? Apa mungkin?_' Kyuhyun masih menatap kalung itu sambil berpikir apa yang ada dipikirannya itu benar.

"Hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengagumi kalung itu! Cepat pakai!" Siwon membuyarkan lamunan atau lebih tepatnya pikiran Kyuhyun terhadap kalung itu.

"Baik aku pakai." Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan menyambungkan kalung itu di belakang lehernya.

"Sini, aku bantu!" Siwon memakaikan kalung itu ke leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan tertunduk malu.

"Hm, bagus juga. Baik, aku beli yang ini." Siwon menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada kasir. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan bersama mengelilingi mall ini. Kalung itu masih melingkar pada leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang kalung itu dan dilihatnya lagi tulisan yang tertera di sana. **SK.**

"Kenapa? Kau suka? Kalau kau suka, aku izinkan kau memakainya selama kau jadi asistenku satu minggu ini. Bagaimana? Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda kau adalah asistenku." Siwon yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang melihat kalung itu di lehernya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eh, kalau aku suka aku bisa beli sendiri. Kau meremehkanku?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya tanda tidak suka dengan apa yang ia dengar keluar dari mulut Siwon tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Sekarang temani aku ke…"

"Wah…..! Lucu sekali! Berapa harganya?" Kyuhyun yang melihat sebuah gantungan handphone langsung menanyakan harganya kepada penjualnya. Dan itu membuat Siwon hanya membuang nafas. Betapa kekanak-kanakannya Kyuhyun ini.

"Hyung, ini lucu kan?" Kyuhyun menunjukan sebuah gantungan yang ia sukai kepada Siwon bermaksud mendapatkan respon yang sama dengannya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Itu gantungan dengan boneka tengkorak. Kalau dilihat sama sepertimu, kurus."

"Kau tidak seru hyung! Apa maksudmu mengejekku kurus?"

"Berapa harganya?" Siwon mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih menanyakan harga itu kepada penjualnya.

"Hey, biar aku saja yang bayar. Aku ada uang kok." Kyuhyun tidak terima jika Siwon membayarnya nanti ia makin diremehkan oleh Siwon.

"xxxxxx won" penjual itu menyebutkan harganya.

"Ini. Gamsahamnida." Ucap Siwon kepada penjual itu sambil menyerahkan uang.

Mereka pun bergegas menjauh dari tempat itu. Satu dengan wajah ceria, satunya lagi dengan wajah ditekuk dan menggerutu.

"Ini! Uangnya aku ganti."

"Tidak usah."

"Tidak mau, pokoknya aku mau menggantinya."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali! Anggap saja itu sesuatu yang berharga dariku. Cepat kita makan saja aku sudah lapar!" Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bengong karena ucapan Siwon.

'_Sesuatu yang berharga?'_

"Hey, Choi Siwon tunggu!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Siwon yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju sebuah restoran. Disela-sela larinya itu ia masih memikirkan ucapan Siwon.

.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Tugasmu untuk hari ini sudah cukup." Siwon dengan semangatnya berkata seperti itu seusai makan. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia masih lemas, tidak berdaya lagi untuk bangkit dari kursi untuk berjalan pulang.

"Itu yang ingin kudengar dari tadi. Aku capek. Kakiku sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi."

Tiba-tiba.

_Grep_

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Ini memalukan. Turunkan aku." Kyuhyun memukul-mukul sambil menutup mukanya ke dada siwon karena malu. Siwon hanya tertawa pelan. Ini memalukan. Itulah yang sedang diucapkan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

.

Sekarang mereka berada di parkiran mobil mall ini. Kyuhyun seakan hendak mati hari itu juga karena malu yang diterimanya. Bayangkan saja, Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal style dari dalam mall sampai parkiran saat ini. Dan belum lagi tatapan orang-orang kepada mereka dan juga ada yang bertepuk tangan. Dan Siwon kenapa bisa secuek ini?

"Aku tidak mau lagi ke mall ini." Kyuhyun turun dari gendongan Siwon dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil begitu Siwon baru saja membukanya. Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kalau kugendong lagi masih mau kan?"

"M-mwo? Jangan harap! Sekarang aku akan waspada." Kyuhyun mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dan kedua tangannya dipersiapkan menghalang Siwon takut jika Siwon menggendongnya lagi.

"Hahahaha….."

Tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kibum-ssi, sekarang mereka sudah pulang dari mall."

.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarku pulang tidak terlalu sore hyung." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil Siwon dan hendak keluar.

"Kyu!"

"Ne?"

"Ehm, sampai jumpa besok."

"Oke. Bye!"

"Bye!" Siwon pun melaju dengan mobilnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memandang mobil Siwon yang sudah melesat jauh. Kemudian memandang kembali kalung yang Siwon beli tadi.

"Dasar, Choi Siwon." Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah dengan senyum bahagia.

"Aku pulang! Sungmin noona, apa kau ada di rumah?" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan semangatnya menuju ruang keluarga di rumahnya yang cukup besar.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang? Dari mana kau tadi?" Cho Sungmin, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun memeluk adik laki-lakinya itu sambil menuntunnya duduk di sofa.

"Dari mall, noona. Tadi senior di kampusku memintaku menemaninya ke mall."

"Oh…. Kalung itu? Kau dapat dari mana?" Saat Sungmin melihat kalung itu Kyuhyun langsung menyembunyikanya ke dalam genggamannya.

"Ini kalung biasa."

"Tapi dari orang yang tidak biasa kan?" Sungmin menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah adiknya itu berkesimpulan bahwa jawaban pertanyaannya benar.

"Ini bukan kalungku. Dia hanya meminjamkannya karena dia pikir aku suka dengan kalung ini." Kyuhyun menyerah dan memutuskan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada noonanya itu. Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan kakinya ditekuk.

"Jadi kau kecewa dia membelinya bukan untukmu?"

"A-anio. Tapi dia membelikanku ini. Lucu tidak?" Kyuhyun berusaha mengubah topik dari pembicaraan tentang kalung menjadi gantungan handphone yang dibeli tadi.

"Tengkorak? Dia membelikanmu gantungan tengkorak?" Sungmin tidak percaya dengan pikiran adiknya itu dan senior adiknya.

"Anio, sebenarnya aku yang memilihnya. Baguskan?"

"Ne, sedikit. Lebih bagus kalau kelinci."

"Itu kan mau mu hyung. Sehingga kau bisa meminjamnya atau bahkan memintanya dariku. Hahahaha" Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Mwo? Cho Kyuhyun kembali ke sini!"

.

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandinya dan hendak segera menganti baju. Siwon memilih memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Siwon merebahkan badannya di kasur hendak beristirahat sejenak. Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali saat kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun sewaktu di mall. Kyuhyun yang digendongnya ala bridal style saat ingin pulang. Dia ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya lagi.

"Wajahnya yang sedang malu sangat lucu saat ku gendong. Besok rencana apalagi ya yang harus kulakukan dengan asistenku itu?"

.

Sinar matahari mulai muncul dari arah timur menandakan waktu sudah pagi. Kyuhyun sedang bersiap-siap untuk kuliah pertamanya di SM University hari ini. Dia tidak sabar ingin segera tiba di kampusnya itu. Karena dia tidak sabar memulai hari pertamanya dan juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas kemudian ke luar kamar menuju ruang makan.

"Appa, eomma, noona, selamat pagi!" sapa Kyuhyun pada keluarga kecilnya itu.

"Pagi anakku!" jawab Cho Leeteuk, eomma dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Pagi anak ayah!" jawab Cho Kangin, sang apppa.

"Pagi nae namdongsaeng! Kau bersemangat sekali." jawab Sungmin.

"Tentu saja ini hari pertamaku. Aku harus mengawalinya dengan semangat yang berapi-api."

"Ada-ada saja kau Cho Kyuhyun. Hahahaha….." balas Sungmin dan disambut tawa semuanya.

.

Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di depan gerbang kampusnya dengan mobilnya. Untuk hari ini Sungmin dengan baiknya mau mengantar Kyuhyun ke kampus karena dia sudah berjanji jika hari pertama Kyuhyun kuliah dia akan mengantarnya. Kyuhyun membuka mobil dan hendak turun.

"Gomawo noona. Salam buat appa saat di kantor!" Kyuhyun mencium pipi noonanya itu.

"Ne. Belajar yang tekun!" Sungmin balas mencium tetapi tepat di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Noona…!"

"Hahaha…... Bye!"

"Awas kau nanti."

Sungmin mengendarai mobilnya menuju kantor tempat ia bekerja atau lebih tepatnya lagi perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ayah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang kaya tapi tak sekaya keluarga Siwon dan Kibum. Ya, Kibum. Jangan lupakan dia.

"Kyuhyun!" sebuah suara terdengar memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh.

"Changmin? Kau sudah datang? Biasanya kau terlambat karena kau banyak makan. Hahaha."

"Kau pikir aku ini mau terlambat terus. Dan untuk satu hal yang lain, aku juga tidak mau terlambat dari seseorang." Changmin berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Terserah kau saja." Kyuhyun memilih tidak peduli dengan ucapan Changmin. Dan memilih masuk ke wilayah kampus.

.

Mereka pun melewati jam-jam biasa seperti halnya orang kuliah. Berdiskusi, mendengarkan penjelasan dosen, bertanya, dan lainnya.

Kring…kring

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa orang pun berlarian menuju kantin, mengajak pacarnya atau pun teman-temannya makan. Tapi ada juga yang memutuskan tetap di dalam kelas.

"Kau tidak keluar Kyu?"

"Aku sedang malas keluar, Min."

Kemudian Changmin melihat sedikit perbedaan pada diri atau penampilan Kyuhyun hari ini. dan bermaksud menanyakan hal itu.

"Kau memakai kalung?"

"Mwo? Ehm, ini….ini pinjaman dari Siwon hyung. Aku disuruhnya memakai kalung ini sebagai tanda aku ini asistennya"

"Oh….." balas Changmin yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun…..!" ada seseorang yang memanggil Kyuhyun. Dan yang memanggil pun semakin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Hyukie hyung? Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Kau ini tidak sopan. Aku mau mengajakmu makan di kantin kau mau tidak? Kau juga Minnie."

"Oke, kami ikut."

.

"Kalian mau apa nanti aku pesankan?" Eunhyuk bertanya kepada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus yang saat ini suasananya sangat ramai.

"Aku mau….." Kyuhyun mencoba membuka suara tapi ucapannya terpotong.

"Hey, my asisten!" Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Siwon hyung? Kau mau apa ke sini?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan Siwon tadi.

"Ikut aku sebentar. Hyukie, aku pinjam Kyuhyun dulu ya. Sebagai gantinya aku pinjamkan Donghae untukmu. Itu!" Siwon menunjuk arah Donghae yang bersamanya tadi kemudian merangkul Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara seseorang harus kembali menahan amarahnya.

.

"Kita ke sini lagi?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun sekarang di tempat biasa Siwon menyendiri. Entah mengapa Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke tempat ini lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"A-apa i-itu?" Suasana kurang nyaman menyelemuti mereka hingga beberapa detik kemudian.

Tiba-tiba handphone Siwon berbunyi.

_1 New message_

"Pesan dari siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Siwon membuka pesan itu. Dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah jadi terkejut dan tidak percaya.

TBC

Cuma mau kasih tahu, mungkin author akan updatenya agak lama. Soalnya mau SNMPTN. Pengen diterima di PTN n jurusan yang diinginkan. Doakan saya readers sekalian.

Balasan review chap 3:

**Choi Donghyun**:

iya, akan kupikir lagi apa Kyuhyun lebih pantas dengan Siwon? hahaha. Gomawo sudah review.

**Blackyuline**:

Iya, emang aku aja nulisnya agak kasihan ama changmin. Di chap ini dia masih menderita tuh. Apa dibuat minkyu aja? Hahaha.. ini udah agak panjang kan? Gomawo sudah review .

**rikha-chan:**

Nanti juga tahu siapa mata-mata itu? Gomawo sudah review. **  
**

**Rae Yoo**:

Wonkyu? Lihat aja nanti. Masih rahasia author. Hahaha... Review lagi ya, jangan jadi sider lagi. Gomawo sudah review hehehe...

**Maadheewonkyuboy**

Lihat aja nanti, wonkyu atau bukan. Gomawo sudah review.**  
**

**anin wonkyushipper**

tadinya kibum mau aku munculin di chap ini. Tapi emang kurang bagus. Mungkin chap depan atau chap 6. Gomawo sudah review.**  
**

**Momo-tan**

Minbum? Ditunggu aja nanti ya? Gomawo sudah review.

**Mhiakyu**

Chap ini gak kilat lagi. Mungkin chap selanjutnya juga gak kilat lagi. Soalnya mau SNMPTN. Gomawo sudah review.

**choi jimin**

chap ini gak kilat lagi ya, mianhae. Soal author namja atau yeoja, jawabannya adalah saya namja. N umur pasti udah tahu berapa. Tahun ini lulus n kuliah. Gomawo.

**WonKyuBi**

mianhae, sbenernya author buat alurnya cpet pengen kibum cpet muncul. Gomawo sudah direview.

**leenahanwoo**

lompat-lompat kayak kodok atau kelinci? Hahaha. Mian, kalau jadi bingung. Akan saya perbaiki untuk selanjutnya. Gomawo.

**sellyyelly**

Makasih sudah suka dengan ff ini :D. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya.

**Special Thanks to:**

**anin wonkyushipper, Choi Donghyun, rikha-chan, Blackyuline, Lee Shurri, Choi Jimin, yooshi704, Puteri-WonKyu, Ciel, Kyuminjoong, Saranghae ThuWonppa, mhiakyu, cho kyurin, Kirei-ka, WonKyuBi, Rae Yoo, Maadheewonkyuboy, Momo-tan, leenahanwoo, sellyyelly  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast:**__**Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:**__**YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**SIAPA YANG PANTAS?**_

"Pesan dari siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Siwon membuka pesan itu. Dan seketika raut wajahnya berubah jadi terkejut dan tidak percaya. Siwon mulai memejamkan matanya. Handphone yang tadi ia pegang saat membaca pesan dari seseorang itu terlepas jatuh ke tanah.

"H-hyung….." betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun sekarang. Mengapa tidak? Sekarang dia melihat Siwon, namja yang ia akui sekarang ia sedikit tertarik pada namja itu, menangis. Ya, Siwon sekarang menangis. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis Kyuhyun ingin sekali menanyakannya tapi ia takut. Siwon memang tidak menangis dengan keras. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu ia menangis karena air mata yang keluar dari mata Siwon.

"Kyuhyun….. Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja? Aku butuh kehangatan dari seseorang." Siwon berkata sambil terus meneteskan air matanya. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit malu menangis di depan Kyuhyun. Dia takut Kyuhyun akan menganggapnya namja cengeng, tidak cocok sekali dengan penampilannya yang gentleman. Tapi ia sekarang tidak peduli, kenapa? Sepertinya Cuma satu penyebabnya. Pesan singkat yang Siwon baca tadi.

"Bo-boleh saja, asal jangan…"

Brugk…

Siwon langsung mendekapkan diri ke tubuh namja di depannya itu. Sekarang ia menangis, menangis mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya yang masih belum diketahui Kyuhyun penyebabnya. Tubuh Siwon bergetar hebat dirasakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Siwon, mencoba menenangkan namja itu agar sedikit lebih tenang dan lepaskan saja kesedihannya. Tanpa ia ketahui, Kyuhyun ikut juga menangis. Entah kenapa ia juga merasakan sedikit beban yang ditanggung Siwon.

"Siwon hyung, kau kenapa?"

"…." Siwon belum mau menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Suasana sunyi mulai menyelimuti mereka. Mereka pun tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri tanpa tahu ada yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan ini Kibum-ssi, aku tidak tahan melihat mereka seperti ini. Cepatlah kau ambil Siwonmu itu sehingga Kyuhyun kembali bersamaku." Seseorang pergi dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Gomawo. Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" pinta Siwon disela isakan tangisnya. _Seperti yeoja saja._ Itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Baik aku pergi." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Dia sempat menoleh ke belakang sebentar untuk memastikan Siwon baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau pergi, tapi karena gengsi sebab sudah diusir pikir Kyuhyun lebih baik aku pergi.

.

Skip time

**3 hari kemudian**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Tiga hari tanpa tugas menjadi asisten Siwon hyung membosankan juga. Padahal baru dua hari aku menjadi asistennya tapi aku sudah merasa kesepian. Sebenarnya banyak kesempatan yang bisa ku gunakan untuk menemui Siwon hyung mengenai kejadian waktu itu. Tapi sekali lagi ego berkata lain. Walaupun sangat ingin menemuinya tapi aku gengsi. Penyebabnya adalah karena waktu itu dia sudah mengusirku. Enak saja dia seusai meminta dipeluk, eh malah menyuruhku pergi. Memangnya aku ini apa? Aaarrrrgggghhh.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

Suasana ramai menghiasi kampus ini. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Para mahasiswa mulai membereskan barang masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Sekarang ia sedang bersiap-siap merapikan mejanya dan memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Ia berhenti sejenak, pikirannya kembali ke kejadian yang ia alami beberapa hari yang lalu. Bahkan untuk menyimak penjelasan dosen pun ia tidak fokus. Ia sedikit membuang nafas berusaha pikirannya tidak terfokus pada kejadian itu. Changmin yang melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak tenang, mendekatinya dan berusaha membuat Kyuhyun kembali ceria.

"Kyuhyun….. Hey, kau mau menginap di sini ya? Cepat pulang! Nanti aku antar ke rumahmu. Atau kita ke game center dulu. Aku mau membeli kaset baru. Mau tidak?"

"Minnie…... Aku rasa kau pulang duluan saja. Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Siwon hyung. Mianhae."

"Ne. " Changmin langsung keluar kelas, lagi-lagi ia menelan kekecewaan. Perasaannya sangat kacau. Dia tidak sanggup lagi. Dia mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku celananya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Di dalam kelas, Kyuhun masih belum bisa tenang. _Kenapa bisa Siwon hyung menangis? Dan kenapa ia tidak mau ceritakan saja?_ Itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan dari tadi.

"Siwon hyung, kau kenapa? Aish, kenapa aku memikirkannya terus? Lebih baik aku pulang." Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tidur di dalam kamar atau main game. Tapi dia tidak yakin bisa melakukan itu semua.

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor kampus. Dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan kepalanya tidak berhenti menunduk. Entah sudah berapa orang yang sudah ia tabrak tadi. Ketika dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sebuah taman di kampus, dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing. Seseorang itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya di kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Kyuhyun mendekati orang itu.

"Kau seperti yeoja yang diputuskan oleh pacarnya saja. Menangis berhari-hari, menyendiri tanpa memperdulikan orang yang khawatir. Aish." Sapa atau lebih tepat ejekan Kyuhyun pada orang itu. Orang itu menoleh. Siwon, itu lah orang yang sedang duduk ini. Siwon menatap tajam ke Kyuhyun. Dia tidak suka dipanggil seperti yeoja. Bagaimana bisa seorang Choi Siwon yang terkenal gentleman dipanggil seperti yeoja. Dan yang ditatap pun memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa menangis seperti yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Dia meluruskan kakinya berusaha rileks.

"Bukan urusanmu. Apa sekarang kau senang melihatku seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya khawatir. Sebagai asisten yang baik aku harus tahu penyebab dari semua ini apa? Dan membantumu menyelesaikannya."

"Apa kau benar mau membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Siwon sekarang membutuhkan keseriusan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah tak sanggup seperti ini. Tiga hari seperti ini bisa membuatnya gila.

"Te-tentu. Tapi bisakah kau jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau seperti ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Baiklah akan kukatakan apa yang terjadi."

**Flashback**

**Siwon POV**

"Pesan dari siapa?" Aku lebih memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Dan melanjutkan membca pesan dari seseorang ini.

'_Dari siapa ya? Mengganggu saja._'

.:. Siwon hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau bahagia seperti aku sekarang ini. Apa kau sudah punya pacar baru? Aku harap belum. Hahahah…. Kenapa? Karena aku punya berita untukmu. Aku akan memutuskan bertunangan dengan orang yang sangat kucintai. Aku akan kembali ke Korea beberapa hari lagi. Bagaimana, ini berita bagus atau buruk ya? Hahaha…. Sampai jumpa di Korea, hyung .:.

Aku seakan mau mati detik ini juga. Bagaimana bisa Kibum mengabariku dengan berita seperti ini? Aku tidak percaya dia akan bertunangan sebentar lagi dan di Korea. Dan kenapa dia berharap aku belum punya pacar? Apa dia berharap aku menangis berlutut di depannya dan berharap ia kembali menerimaku? Dia mau aku seperti dia yang dulu memaksaku menerimanya. Balas dendam? Apa itu maksudmu, Bummie? Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Kyuhyun pasti akan tertawa melihatku menangis sekarang ini.

"H-hyung…." Sepertinya dia tidak akan menertawaiku sekarang. Apa dia khawatir padaku? Bolehkah aku memeluk Kyuhyun sekarang ini. Aku butuh pelukan dari seseorang yang bisa membuatku lebih tenang. Aku harap dia mau.

"Kyuhyun….. Bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja? Aku butuh kehangatan dari seseorang."

""Bo-boleh saja, asal jangan…"

Aku sudah tidak tahan. Maaf Kyuhyun, aku memelukmu tanpa persiapanmu. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun sekarang. Melepaskan semua kesedihanku karena seorang Kim Kibum.

**Siwon POV end**

**Flashback end**

"Sebenarnya kenapa aku menangis saat kita di taman belakang kampus adalah karena sms dari seseorang yang spesial untukku. Dia memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan orang lain. Ya walaupun dia sudah bukan pacarku lagi sejak beberapa bulan lalu, tapi dia pernah bilang aku harus mencari penggantinya. Tapi lihat, sekarang siapa yang mencari pengganti?"

"Siwon hyung, apa kau sangat mencintai ehm mantan pacarmu itu?"

"Sangat. Sangat mencintainya."

"Oh." Kyuhyun sedikit sakit hati mendengar Siwon sangat mencintai mantan pacarnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong waktu itu kau mau bicara apa denganku? Kau belum menjawabnya, apalagi setelah sms…itu…datang" Kyuhyun sedikit takut membahas masalah sms itu. Dia tidak mau Siwon bersedih lagi. Entah mengapa ia berpikiran seperti itu. Ya, dia saja tidak mengerti.

"Oh! Ehm….. " Siwon berpikir sejenak. Entah apa yang dipikirnya. Padahal pertanyaan Kyuhyun kan seharusnya tidak sulit untuk dijawab olehnya. Apalagi dia sendiri yang mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat itu untuk membicarakan sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Itu soal tugasmu yang kedua. Ya tugasmu yang kedua."

"Eh? Tugas jadi asisten saja belum selesai mau ada tugas yang kedua." Kyuhyun merasa Siwon sudah gila menyuruhnya melakukan tugas lain padahal tugas sebelumnya belum selesai.

"Tenang dulu! Sebagai gantinya masa tugas pertamamu aku habiskan. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Lagi pula aku ingin cepat bebas dari beban ini. Jadi apa tugasnya?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Mwo? Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Jadilah pacarku. Apa kau tidak dengar?"

"Aku mendengarnya tapi….."

"Baiklah akan ku beri tahu. Sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk membuktikan pada mantan pacarku itu bahwa aku juga bisa mencari penggantinya. Kalau kau mau tahu, yang sangat menginginkan kami berpacaran itu adalah dia. Dia selalu berusaha menarik perhatianku tapi aku juga selalu mengabaikannya. Akhirnya lama-kelamaan aku juga sedikit luluh akan usahanya dan mau berpacaran dengannya. Awalnya aku belum mencintainya, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi sekarang dia….."

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus berpura-pura jadi pacarmu di depan mantan pacarmu begitu dia sampai di Korea. Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Kau bilang mau membantuku? Dan juga ingat, ini tugas keduamu!"

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi awas kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku ya!"

"Kau kira aku ini namja mesum? Percuma aku sering ke geraja."

"Terserah." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana, chagi?" Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Hey, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu!"

"Kau kan namjachinguku sekarang. Kalau kau mau pulang aku antar." Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya. Dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya. Kyuhyun tertunduk malu, sekarang wajahnya mulai merah lagi.

**_Tak tahukah mereka bahwa keputusan mereka akan berdampak besar nanti_**

TBC

Mianhae readers sekalian, chap ini masih pendek dan alurnya kecepatan karena aku skip waktunya. Sebenernya aku juga baru buat tadi malam. Mau tahu kenapa? Itu karena adik sepupuku maksa-maksa aku buat nulis kelanjutannya. Aaarrrrrggghh, aku kan lagi belajar. Dan yang membuat aku menurutinya adalah karena dia memanggilku _oppa_. Dia baru pertama kali itu memanggilku kakak jadi aku sedikit luluh.

Oh, ya. Aku ada pertanyaan buat readers sekalian. Aku ada ff baru. Kira-kira publish sekarang atau setelah ff yang ini selesai? Jawabannya aku tunggu sampai besok. Dan buat yang nunggu Kibum datang, chapter depan dia nongol kok. Jadi Sibum moment dimulai. Kyuhyun, siap-siap sakit hati ya? Hahaha...

Dan satu lagi, sabtu kemarin aku baru ikut tes masuk salah satu sekolah tinggi kedinasan. Jadi mohon doanya ya agar aku diterima!

**Special Thanks to**

**anin wonkyushipper, Choi Donghyun, rikha-chan, Blackyuline, Lee Shurri, Choi Jimin, yooshi704, Puteri-WonKyu, Ciel, Kyuminjoong, Saranghae ThuWonppa, mhiakyu, cho kyurin, Kirei-ka, WonKyuBi, Rae Yoo, Maadheewonkyuboy, Momo-tan, leenahanwoo, sellyyelly**, **Kyuloverss, anaknya sibum, cho kyu va, WonKyuShipper BL, OktavLuvJaejoong**

Mohon direview!


	6. Chapter 6

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus berpura-pura jadi pacarmu di depan mantan pacarmu begitu dia sampai di Korea. Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Kau bilang mau membantuku? Dan juga ingat, ini tugas keduamu!"

"Oke, baiklah. Tapi awas kalau kau berani macam-macam denganku ya!"

"Kau kira aku ini namja mesum? Percuma aku sering ke geraja."

"Terserah." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana, chagi?" Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Hey, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu!"

"Kau kan namjachinguku sekarang. Kalau kau mau pulang aku antar." Siwon berdiri dari tempatnya. Dan berjalan menuju Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya. Kyuhyun tertunduk malu, sekarang wajahnya mulai merah lagi.

_**Tak tahukah mereka bahwa keputusan mereka akan berdampak besar nanti**_

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast:Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**SIAPA YANG PANTAS?**_

"Terima kasih kau mau mengantarku pulang, hyung." Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia benar-benar malu sekarang akan statusnya sekarang. Entahlah karena apa, ia sekarang bersikap lebih manis kepada Siwon.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu." Siwon kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan menutup pintu. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, ia membuka kaca mobilnya. "Kau manis, Kyunie." Siwon tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi tempat atau lebih bagus dikatakan menjauhi orang yang sedang berdiri terdiam dan sedikit syok akibat ucapannya tadi.

"Aku manis? Kyunie? Aduh pasti sekarang wajahku tambah merah!" Kyuhyun berjalan pelan masuk ke dalam rumahnya sedikit hati-hati sambil menundukkan kepala. "Apa Sungmin noona sudah pulang ya? Semoga dia masih di kantor appa."

Di lain pihak, Siwon sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana pendek berwarna biru. Setelah sedikit merapikan pakaiannya itu, ia segera menuju kasur dan terlentang di sana. Sekarang ia melihat langit-langit kamarnya sambil merenungkan sesuatu.

"Bummie….."

"Mwo? Noona akan ke Amerika dua hari lagi?"

"Ne, Kyunie. Maaf noona baru memberitahumu sekarang. Noona akan berangkat hari minggu ini."

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Cho sekarang sedang sedikit ada keributan. Kelihatannya si bungsu terus-terusan berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, besok noona kesayangannya akan pergi ke luar negeri meninggalkannya di sini sendirian. Ya, walaupun di rumah masih ada eommanya tetapi Sungmin itu seperti tempat curhat untuk Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun mempunyai masalah, hanya Sungmin yang bisa memberikan solusi yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat baik untuk dilakukan.

"Tapi noona, bagaimana aku bisa sendiri tanpa noona?"

"Kau sudah besar Kyu. Bahkan sudah kuliah. Bersikaplah lebih dewasa!" Kali ini sang appa yang ikut meyampaikan pendapatnya terhadap anaknya yang sangat manja itu. Kangin meminum kopinya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Berhentilah bermanja-manja dengan noonamu itu. Dia juga butuh menikmati kehidupan pribadi. Dia harus menikah sebentar lagi. Dan saat dia sudah punya suami, apa kau masih mau menganggu kehidupannya?" ujar Kangin sambil mendelik tajam ke anak bungsunya. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat anaknya itu ketakutan akibat perbuatannya itu tapi ia bermaksud bersikap tegas sebagai kepala rumah tangga.

"Appa, jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku akan tetap menyayangi Kyuhyunie walaupun aku nanti sudah menikah." Kali ini Sungmin tidak terima jika Kangin berbicara seketus itu kepada adik kesayangannya.

"Tidak apa noona. Appa benar, kau harus bahagia di sana ya? Lagi pula kau kan bisa mengunjungiku sesekali."

Sungmin mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri setelah itu menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Noona akan merindukanmu Kyunie." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aku juga."

Sekarang Kyuhyun berada di kamarnya. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan masalah keberangkatan Sungmin besok yang menurutnya terlalu mendadak. Pada hal ia baru saja mau curhat persoalannya dengan Siwon kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghempaskan badannya di atas kasur.

"Siwon Hyung…."

**Keesokan harinya.**

Kyuhyun berlari menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Sekarang sudah hampir bel masuk untuk kuliah. Kyuhyun menggerutu karena semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dan baru bisa tidur saat pukul tiga pagi.

kring…kring…..kring…

"Mwo? Tunggu….!" Satpam hendak menutup gerbang kampusnya tetapi tidak jadi karena mendengar suara seseorang. Kyuhyun pun langsung masuk dan berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

Di dalam kelas, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertidur di dalam kelas. Kepalanya ia taruh di atas meja. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang buku yang menutupi kepalanya agar tidak terlihat oleh dosen. Changmin yang ada di sampingnya memandang aneh ke arah temannya itu. Aneh? Ya aneh. Bukan karena biasanya Kyuhyun selalu mendengarkan penjelasan dosen dengan seksama, biasanya ia juga tidak memperhatikan. Tetapi karena ia biasanya bermain psp. Tapi sekarang ia tertidur.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau mimpi apa sekarang?" tanya sang dosen yang sudah tahu bahwa mahasiswanya itu sedang tertidur. Sang dosen pun mendekat dan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kyuhyun. "Kau mimpi tentang apa, hah?"

"Aku mimpi tentang Siwon hyung yang menciumku." Jawab Kyuhyun ngawur yang masih sedikit belum sadar dari tidurnya. Sontak saja seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak. Mendengar suara yang mengganggu tidurnya, Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eh, kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Tuan Cho, sekarang lebih baik kau cuci mukamu itu supaya kau bisa bangun dari tidurmu dan berhenti berbicara yang aneh."

"Ah, ne. Mianhae." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan berlari menuju wc.

Saat istirahat Siwon berniat menuju ke ruang belajar fakultas sains. Kenapa ia ke sana? Tentu saja untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sedikit terkejut yang ia dapatkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur. Siwon tahu kalau itu Kyuhyun. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah karena seseorang yang lain sedang mengelus-ngelus kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Itu membuat Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Saat ia hendak pergi dari tempat itu, sebuah suara menghentikan keinginannya itu. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, Siwon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eungh….." suara leguhan itu membuat Changmin sedikit terkejut dan berusaha menornalkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan mata yang masih sayuh.

" Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke hadapan Changmin dan….

Cup….

Kyuhyun mencium Changmin. Tidak hanya mencium tapi juga melumatnya dengan lahap seperti memakan permen. Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan setelah otaknya mulai bekerja kembali ia menjauhkan Kyuhyun darinya.

"Kyuhyun, ini aku Changmin." Changmin berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia melakukan ini? Kenapa ia tidak menikmati saja ciuman Kyuhyun? Satu jawaban dari Changmin. Ia sakit hati saat otaknya mulai memproses dan mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mengira ia adalah Siwon.

"Cha-changmin, mian. Aku…." Kyuhyun langsung berlari menjauh dari Changmin. Ia sangat malu sekarang. Kenapa ia bisa mencium changmin, sahabatnya sendiri? Kyuhyun takut Changmin akan salah paham akibat insiden yang mengejutkan itu dan marah.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di taman belakang kampus. Ia terduduk lemas dan sedikit mendesah. Kemudian menyentuh bibirnya. Kemudian wajahnya memerah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ciuman dengan orang lain?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara keluar dari mulut orang lain.

"Si-siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Siwon yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi yang membuat Kyuhyun merinding ketakutan.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa terganggu akan kedatanganku? Apa aku merusak suasana kebahagiaanmu karena dicium orang itu?" Siwon berbicara dengan nada yang sangat ketus menurut Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Sudahlah, aku melihat kau mencium Changmin."

"Itu cuma kesalahan. Dan kenapa kau peduli? Itu urusanku." Kyuhyun bangkit dan hendak menjauh dari Siwon. Tetapi tangan Siwon buru-buru memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Itu menyebabkan Kyuhyun menggerang kesakitan. "Auch..."

"Kau itu namjachinguku. Kau ingat?"

"I-itu..." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah lain. Ia terlalu takut menatap muka Siwon sekarang yang penuh keseriusan. "Tapi apa kau juga lupa kalau kita cuma pura-pura? Lagi pula tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita pacaran. Jadi tidak ada hubungannya."

"Kau mau semua orang tahu? Baiklah, ikut aku!" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ke lapangan utama kampus. Lapangan nampak sepi, karena sekarang sedang waktunya istirahat.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar!" Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan. Sementara ia pergi menuju ruang operator untuk memanggil para mahasiswa berkumpul di lapangan.

"Semua orang, cepat berkumpul di sekitar lapangan sekarang. Ini Choi Siwon." Dengan sigap semua orang berlarian menuju pinggir lapangan. Yang mereka lihat sekarang hanya seorang namja tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, dan berambut cokelat. Tak lama orang yang menyuruh mereka berkumpul pun menghampiri namja tadi.

"Untuk apa kau mengumpulkan mereka hyung?"

"Bukankah ini mau mu?"

"Mwo?"

"DENGAR SEMUA! KU BERITAHU BAHWA AKU, CHOI SIWON DAN NAMJA INI, CHO KYUHYUN, SUDAH BERPACARAN." Semua sontak berteriak. Ada yang bersorak, ada yang menggerutu, bahkan ada yang menangis. "SEBAGAI BUKTI, LIHATLAH INI!"

Siwon memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mendekatkannya ke depan wajahnya. Dan...

TBC

Pake helm dulu, takut dilempar batu oleh readers.

Lagi-lagi mianhae, masih pendek bgt ya. Ini juga aku ubah jalan ceritanya. Kemarin kan niatnya mau kyuhyun yang sakit hati dulu karena sibum moment tapi malah siwon yang kena. Pasti kalian juga sudah tahu akan hacker bergentayangan sekarang. Sukhyun kasih tahu aja, buat kalian yang sedang atau mau menjadi author wonkyu atau pun pair lainnya, jangan hiraukan hacker tersebut.

Satu pertanyaan saya. Hits ff saya semakin lama semakin sedikit.

Chap 1: 1437 Chap 2: 566 Chap 3: 518 Chap 4: 495 Chap 5: 338

Ff ini semakin lama makin ngebosenin ya? Dan buat Silent readers, jangan takut review ya. Aku butuh review kalian!

**Special Thanks to**

**anin wonkyushipper, Choi Donghyun, rikha-chan, Blackyuline, Lee Shurri, Choi Jimin, yooshi704, Puteri-WonKyu, Ciel, Kyuminjoong, Saranghae ThuWonppa, mhiakyu, cho kyurin, Kirei-ka, WonKyuBi, Rae Yoo, Maadheewonkyuboy, Momo-tan, leenahanwoo, sellyyelly**, **Kyuloverss, anaknya sibum, cho kyu va, WonKyuShipper BL, OktavLuvJaejoong, Fitri MY, Ayakyu, haesa akai.**

**Leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"DENGAR SEMUA! KU BERITAHU BAHWA AKU, CHOI SIWON DAN NAMJA INI, CHO KYUHYUN, SUDAH BERPACARAN." Semua sontak berteriak. Ada yang bersorak, ada yang menggerutu, bahkan ada yang menangis. "SEBAGAI BUKTI, LIHATLAH INI!"

Siwon memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mendekatkannya ke depan wajahnya. Dan...

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast:Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**SIAPA YANG PANTAS?**_

"Lihatlah ini!" Mata semua orang yang ada di sekitar itu tertuju tangan Siwon. Siwon menunjukkan sebuah benda yang sepertinya sebuah kalung yang dia ambil dari leher Kyuhyun tadi. Sebuah kalung yang bertuliskan 'SK'. "Ini adalah tanda dia adalah milikku. Jadi kalian tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya dalam maksud tertentu atau bahkan MENCIUMNYA." Mata Siwon tertuju pada satu orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh orang maka orang yang ditatap itu pasti sudah mati sekarang. "Terima Kasih. Silahkan bubar!"

Semua mahasiswa kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka tadi. Siwon sekarang bisa bernafas lega. Semua kekesalannya bisa tersampaikan.

"Apa maksudmu menunjukkan kalung itu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Siwon mulai beranjak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian di lapangan. Siwon tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan dia juga lupa mengembalikan kalung tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Siwon sekarang masih berpikir tentang kalung itu. Kalung bertuliskan 'SK', satu kalung yang mempunyai banyak arti dan manfaat. Atau bisa menyebabkan hal negatif nantinya.

Di dalam kelas, Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin yang menurutnya aneh. Saat Kyuhyun menegurnya tadi setelah kejadian di lapangan, Changmin menjadi dingin kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun berpikir apa Changmin marah kepadanya? Apa Changmin marah karena Kyuhyun yang sudah seenaknya menciumnya tapi malah menjadi pacar orang lain. Tapi sedetik kemudian Changmin yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepala kemudian perlahan melihat ke arah lain.

"Aduh, dia melihatku!"

* * *

Saat jam kuliah sudah usai Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keliling area kampus sebentar. Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya. Bunga-bunga yang berguguran mengingat sebentar lagi musim gugur. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di perutnya karena ia merasa kedinginan. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan melihat sebuah bangku di dekat kolam di taman kampus. Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri sebentar untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya. Namun kenyamanannya terusik akibat suara handphonenya yang berbunyi dan bergetar.

Drrt….drrrttt

"Yeoboseyo!"

"…."

"Aku di taman belakang kampus, hyung."

"…"

"Ne, aku tunggu."

Huhft, Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia merasa capek sekali hari ini. Di tambah beban pikirannya yang selalu memikirkan Siwon. Dan sekarang bertambah satu orang. Changmin. Ya, dia memikirkan Changmin dari tadi. Tatapan Changmin sewaktu di kelas membuatnya sedikit takut. Saat pulang pun Changmin langsung pulang tanpa berpamitan dulu, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Arrrgggghhhhh" Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Eh? Tidak apa." Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Diam menyelimuti mereka sejenak. "Jadi, mau apa hyung menyuruhku menunggu? Apa ada yang mau hyung katakan?"

"Ehm, aku mau mengajakmu berkencan. Dan juga aku lupa mengembalikan ini padamu." Siwon menyerahkan kalung 'SK' kepada Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Siwon sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi kaku sekarang saat mengajak Kyuhyun kencan. Sebenarnya dia takut Kyuhyun menolak ajakannya. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri bahwa mereka hanya pura-pura berpacaran di hadapan orang lain.

"Hah, ne baiklah aku mau. Tapi kau harus mengantarku pulang lagi."

"Tentu." Raut wajah Siwon berubah jadi ceria mendengarnya. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

* * *

Kini pasangan WonKyu ini sedang berada di mobil Siwon. Selama perjalanan hanya terdengar senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihat dan mendengar tingkah Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum menawannya dari tadi. Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil yang akan pergi ke taman bermain membuat Siwon ingin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun karena gemas. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Hey, sekarang dia sedang mengemudi.

"Apa kau senang kita akan berkencan Kyu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Siwon sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti atau mungkin tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Siwon tadi.

"Apa katamu tadi hyung? Aku tidak dengar."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah mendapat jawabannya kok. Silahkan lanjutan senandungmu itu, hm!" Siwon tersenyum sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun dan kembali fokus ke jalan. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menegakkan bahunya setelah itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

'_Suaramu indah Kyu. Sama seperti dirimu_.' Batin Siwon sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyanyi.

* * *

"Mau apa kita di sini hyung?" Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan saat ia merasa tempat yang mereka datangi ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berkencan.

"Tentu saja kita akan berkencan. Kau lupa, hm?"

"Tapi, ini bukan tempat yang romantis untuk berkencan. Apa ini? Di pinggir jalan tol, dekat bandara lagi. Yang dilihat hanya pesawat yang mau terbang dan mendarat. Tidak romantis. Ku kira kau mau mengajakku makan di restoran mewah, pergi ke taman hiburan, atau minimal ke taman kota saja tidak apa."

"Jadi kau mau aku romantis kepadamu, hm?" Siwon menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun gugup.

"Bu-bukan kau ya-yang roman-tis kepadaku, ta-pi tempat yang romantis." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut melihat tepat ke wajah Siwon sekarang. Tapi setelah ia perlahan melirik ke arah Siwon, yang ia lihat sekarang ekspresi Siwon berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Siwon menatap lurus ke arah yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah pesawat yang hendak terbang.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, ini tempat bersejarah bagiku. Di sinilah aku mengubur cintaku untuk seseorang. Di sini aku melihat sendiri kepergiannya. Meninggalkan aku sendirian di kota ini."

Tes…..

"Hiks….hiks…."

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis Kyu? Apa kisahku terlalu tragis menurutmu?" Siwon khawatir melihat Kyuhyun sekarang. Seharusnya kan dia yang menangis.

"Aku…hiks…..ingat….hiks….besok Sungmin noona akan berangkat ke Amerika. Hiks…."

"Huft." Siwon membuang nafas sebentar. "Kukira kau menangis karena mendengar ceritaku."

"Memang aku menangis karena kau, bodoh! Karena kau bercerita tentang kisahmu, aku jadi teringat Sungmin noona. Huwah….."

Puk…

Siwon menepuk keningnya. Dia sekarang berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun benar. Tempat ini tidak ada romantis-romanisnya. Siwon mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan.

Grep…

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat kemudian dia ikut juga mengeluarkan air mata.

"Uljima. Kita sama-sama ditinggal, ne?" Siwon menepuk pelan dan menggosok tangannya ke belakang punggung Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkannya.

"Berbeda. Kau itu pasti di tinggal pacarmu yang mengirimmu pesan waktu itu. Sementara aku, ditinggal noona."

"Tapi, sama-sama ditinggal Kyu." Ucap Siwon sambil menahan kekesalannya. Tapi masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Beda. Kau ditinggal masih bisa mencari pacar baru, baik yeoja maupun namja. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemukan pengganti noona."

"KAU INI KERAS KEPALA SEKALI!" Bentak Siwon setelah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Daripada kau tidak bisa romantis sedikit dengan namjachingumu. Ya, walaupun cuma pura-pura." Bentak Kyuhyun tak kalah kerasnya. Air matanya jatuh tak terkendali lagi. Kemudian mulai menjauhi Siwon hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

Tangan Siwon menarik paksa tangan Kyuhyun dan memutar badan Kyuhyun. Kemudian tiba-tiba Siwon memegang belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Dan.

Cup…

Siwon mencium Kyuhyun tepat dibibir Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Kemudian melumatnya dengan kasar.

"Eungh…." Kyuhyun merontah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Siwon dengan memukul-mukul dada Siwon. Tapi Siwon tidak peduli. Ia masih ingin menikmati ciuman ini lebih lama. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Siwon sekarang mulai menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun membuat yang digigit terpaksa membuka bibirnya. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Siwon, dia mulai memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan mengajak Kyuhyun beradu lidah. Setelah merasa Kyuhyun mulai melemas, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya. Siwon pikir mungkin Kyuhyun sudah kelelahan.

"Hah…hah…." Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil nafas. Wajahnya sekarang sudah sangat merah. Entah merah karena kelelahan atau karena ia sedang malu. Kemudian mendelik tajam ke arah Siwon yang juga kelihatannya kehabisan nafas.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, ne? Aku yang kurang mengerti perasaanmu." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi dan menaruh dagu Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

"Asal kau tahu sejak aku kecil Sungmin noona selalu mengajarkanku banyak hal dan memanjakanku walaupun aku ini sering sekali mengerjainya. Memeluk dan menghiburku di saat aku kesepian. Misalnya ketika appa dan eomma pergi ke Amerika. Dan satu lagi cuma dia yang bisa mengubah tangisanku menjadi sebuah senyuman. Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan penggantinya jika dia di Amerika nanti. Dan kau bisa-bisanya menyamakan aku dengan kau?"

"Ya, sudah kubilang aku yang salah. Mianhae. Ayo, cepat kita pulang! Kau bilang tidak mau kencan di sini." Siwon mendahului Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Merasa Kyuhyun tak kunjung muncul, Siwon membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. "Kau mau ku antar tidak?"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

Di dalam mobil, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa suara. Siwon sibuk menyetir mobil, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sekarang masih memegangi bibirnya sambil mengelus-ngelus bibirnya. Siwon yang merasa ada yang aneh dari Kyuhyun, menoleh sebentar ke arah sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun sambil fokus ke jalan.

"Bibirku sakit tahu karena kau gigit tadi!"

"Hahahaha…" Suara tawa Siwon menggema di dalam mobil. Beda halnya dengan orang satunya. Kyuhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya tanda dia tidak suka ditertawakan Siwon.

"Siwon Hyung menyebalkan!"

TBC

Hyundra a.k.a Sukhyun kembali!

Terima kasih readers sekalian. Kalian telah membuat semangat menulisku kembali. Sukhyun sangat berterima kasih buat yang udah review chap sebelumnya. Dan juga makasih banyak buat yang udah ngefav dan alert fanfic ini. Readers baru bermunculan kemarin. Selamat datang! Semoga betah menunggu ff ini.

Buat yang nunggu Kibum datang. Mianhae bgt, chap ini dia juga belum nongol. Author kasih bocoran deh. Chapter depan dia muncul. Kalau sibum moment, chap depan juga udah ada. Kira-kira adegan apa ya yang enak buat Siwon dan Kibum saat bertemu kembali nanti?#author lirik-lirik wonkyu shipper dan sibum shipper#

**Special Thanks to**

**anin wonkyushipper, Choi Donghyun, rikha-chan, Blackyuline, Lee Shurri, Choi Jimin, yooshi704, Puteri-WonKyu, Ciel, Kyuminjoong, Saranghae ThuWonppa, mhiakyu, cho kyurin, Kirei-ka, WonKyuBi, Rae Yoo, Maadheewonkyuboy, Momo-tan, leenahanwoo, sellyyelly**, **Kyuloverss, anaknya sibum, cho kyu va, WonKyuShipper BL, OktavLuvJaejoong, Fitri MY, Ayakyu, haesa akai, Kyuya, maknaelovers, blackscreen 1013, wonniebummie, honey, Diana elf, Sparkwonelf, Choi hyun rin, desta kuchiki, Choikyuhae.**

**Review Please! **

**Jika ada kesalahan kasih tahu. Soalnya ngetiknya kemarin malam dan belum sempat baca ulang.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast:Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**SIAPA YANG PANTAS?**_

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia melihat jam dinding sebentar. 04.00. Dia menghela nafas. Ternyata ia terbangun di pagi hari. Terlalu pagi mungkin menurutnya. Ia mengambil handphonenya terletak di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun mulai mencari-cari nama seseorang kemudian mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang itu.

.

Kyuhyun turun dengan lesuh dari kamarnya dengan menuruni tangga. Ia baru selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Dilihatnya keluarganya sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang. Tunggu dulu! Oh ya, hari ini Sungmin noona akan berangkat ke Amerika, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik perhatian seluruh anggota keluarganya. Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Kyu, nanti sore kau akan mengantar noona ke bandara kan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sedih. Hanya anggukan sebagai jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau bermain psp sampai larut lagi?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan lebih memilih melanjutkan makan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat kampus naik bus saja." Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya dan melesat ke luar rumah.

.

Di sekolah, tepatnya di dalam kelas. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dari sang dosen. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah atau ke tempat di mana teman dekatnya berada. Changmin ia menatap serius penjelasan dosennya. Sekali-kali ia menulis di bukunya. Sejak pengakuan Siwon, Changmin berubah, pikir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berinisiatif menuntut penjelasan saat istirahat nanti.

.

"Changmin, ada apa denganmu? Dan kenapa kau tidak membalas smsku tadi pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin hendak berdiri dari kursinya. Changmin memberikan death glarenya ke Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ke-kenapa kau bersikap dingin padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Melihat ekspresi Changmin membuat Kyuhyun merasa ia adalah makanan yang siap ditelan oleh Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kau sudah menjadi namjachingunya? Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya dari pengumuman dari Siwon-ssi? Apa sudah tidak menganggapku sahabatmu?"

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Ternyata sahabatnya itu marah soal hubungannya dengan Siwon yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak memberitahu Changmin yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Changmin dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Mwo? Jadi kau dan Siwon-ssi Cuma hmpfff…" Kyuhyun buru-buru membekap mulut Changmin dengan tangannya takut jika ada orang yang mendengar teriakan Changmin yang tingkat kebisingannya mencapai 100dB. Yang tidak mereka lihat kembali orang yang sama melihat saat mereka berciuman kembali memperhatikan tingkah mereka yang seperti sedang bermesraan.

.

"Kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku bawa sepeda tadi pagi. Huft." Kyuhyun sedang menunggu di halte bus dekat kampus mereka. Dia dan teman-temannya sudah menunggu lebih dari 15 menit tapi belum ada bus yang muncul. Jika pun ada pasti siswa lain sudah duluan masuk ke dalam bus sehingga semua bangku penuh. Berdiri? Mau berdiri saja susah sekali di dalam bus tadi. Salahkan badannya yang kurus sehingga mudah sekali didorong orang yang lebih besar.

'_Tuhan tolong aku, aku ingin segera pulang! Sungmin noona pasti menunggu.' _

**Tin…Tin….**

Suara klakson mobil mengejutkan mereka yang ada di halte itu. Sontak Kyuhyun juga ikut menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Orang yang ada di mobil itu pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"BabyKyu, kenapa kau tidak menungguku tadi hah?" Siwon berteriak dari dalam mobilnya.

**Blush**

_BabyKyu? Panggilan apa itu? Memalukan._

Kyuhyun mendekati mobil Siwon dengan wajah yang tertunduk malu. Bagaimana tidak. Semua orang di halte itu memperhatikan mereka.

"Cepat masuk BabyKyu!"

"_Itu sebuah ajakan atau perintah sih?"_ Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon dan duduk di samping Siwon.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat mobil Siwon sudah mulai melaju dari tempat sebelumnya.

"Kita akan ke rumahmu. Kemudian ke bandara mengantar noonamu."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Kemarin ia dan Siwon sudah berkencan, pulang bersama, dan sekarang Siwon akan menemaninya mengantar Sungmin ke Bandara. Itu artinya nanti Kyuhyun akan mengenalkan Siwon pada keluarganya. Dia bingung harus memperkenalkan Siwon sebagai teman atau namjachingu.

.

"Annyeong, ahjussi, ahjumma, noona. Jeoneun Choi Siwon imnida." Siwon membungkukkan diri memperkenalkan dirinya di depan keluarga Kyuhyun. Semua anggota keluarga Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Siwon memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Aigoo, anak yang sopan." Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari eomma Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memutar matanya malas.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan keluarganya berada di bandara Incheon. Kyuhyun memeluk noona kesayangannya itu dengan erat. Air mata tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Semuanya keluar begitu saja tak berhenti. Dia pun tak peduli baju noonanya itu basah karena air matanya.

"Baik-baik di sana noona."

"Ne, kau juga."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan. Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun. "Jika kau punya masalah, hadapilah dengan tegar dan berusahalah mencari solusi yang menurutmu bagus. Dan jangan lupa minta saran dari orang lain." Sungmin pun menjauh darinya menuju ruang tunggu menuju pesawat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kepergiaan noonanya itu. "Terima kasih noona." Sekarang hatinya sedikit lebih baik. Sungmin memang paling pandai membuat Kyuhyun nyaman.

"Eomma, aku ke toilet sebentar ya."

"Mau kutemani?" Tanya seorang namja yang kalian pasti sudah tahu.

"Kau kira aku ini anak kecil."

.

"Huh, dasar Siwon itu. Dia mempermalukanku di depan appa dan eomma." Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri bandara menuju ke toilet. Ia berjalan sambil terus menggerutu. Bahkan banyak orang yang melihatnya memberikan pandangan aneh.

_Bruk…._

"Auw… Ah, mian aku tidak lihat ke depan." Ucap Kyuhyun minta maaf kepada orang yang ada di depannya. Ia kemudian membantu orang itu berdiri. Dia telah menabrak seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang buru-buru.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak lihat jalan tadi."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku mau ke toilet. Hehehe…" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu membungkukkan diri pamit pergi.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Kyu? Apa kau tidak tahu letak toilet di sini?" Tanya Siwon mengoda pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Siwon. Tapi kelihatannya tidak berhasil. Siwon malah mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Kangin yang ingin segera beristirahat di rumah.

.

Siwon sudah berada di rumahnya. Hari ini yang melelahkan baginya. Tapi ia juga senang. Bisa mengoda Kyuhyun, melihatnya cemberut membuat Swon senang. Bagaimana tidak bagi Siwon saat Kyuhyun cemberut ia sangat manis.

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Siwon berbunyu. Saat ia meliriknya, ternyata ada sms masuk. Jadi dia memutuskan membukanya setelah ia mandi.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Siwon hyung, kenapa ya ia selalu senang menggodaku? Dia kira aku tidak malu apa. Tidak tahu tempat lagi. Tapi kenapa juga setiap ia mengodaku ada rasa yang aneh dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu tapi tiap kali ia mengodaku badanku seperti ada yang menggelitik. Aneh? Ya aneh, aku tahu tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang bahagia. Ya, walaupun menurutku kebahagiaan ini aneh. Tapi aku merasakannya. Kalian mau tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku bahagia melihat Siwon hyung kembali tersenyum bahagia setelah hari itu.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Siwon POV**

Ah, segar juga ternyata mandi ketika badan sedang capek dan lelah. Dan, oh ya tadi ada sms masuk aku hampir lupa. Dan, dimana aku meletakkan handphoneku tadi? Oh, ternyata di atas kasur. Coba kulihat siapa yang sms ini ya. Semoga dia yang mengirimku pesan selamat tidur. Hahaha. Tapi kelihatannya tidak mungkin, dia kan orangnya gengsian.

"MWO?"

**Siwon POV end**

.

Setelah membaca sms dari orang tersebut, Siwon buru-buru mengambil jaketnya yang ada di lemari kemudian mengambil kunci mobil. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dengan langkah kaki yang cepat ia menuju mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya dan melesat ke suatu tempat.

Setelah lama berkutat dengan kendaraan dan jalanan di kota, akhirnya dia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Sepertinys ia berada di sebuah taman kota. Di sekelilingnya terlihat banyak remaja-remaja yang sepertinya sedang pacaran. Ia terus menggunakan matanya mencari seseorang. Setiap orang ia lihat secara rinci. Dan,

"Siwon-ah…!" sebuah suara sejenak menghentikan aktivitasnya memperhatikan orang-orang tadi.

"Ki…Kibum…..!" ternyata orang tersebut adalah Kibum. Kalian masih ingat kan dengan dia. Dia mantan namjachingu Siwon.

"Wonnie, kau masih ingat padaku!" Kibum berlari mendekati Siwon dan memeluknya. Memeluk dengan erat. "Wonnie, aku merindukanmu! Hiks…."

TBC

Annyeong! Adakah yang ingat dengan saya?

Saya comeback setelah ujian msuk PTN selesai. Dan juga memang niat ingin cepet nyelesaiin ff ini.

Terima kasih buat readers setia yang sudah ngikuti ff ini dari awal atau pun baru baca, serta silent readers. Oh, ya terima kasih juga buat yang ngefav dan alert ff ini. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida!*bow*

Dan, terima kasih doa kalian(buat yang mendoakan saya), saya telah diterima di Universitas yang diinginkan. Jeongmal gomawo.

Berikan Review Jika kalian ingin ff ini semakin baik.

Thank You

**Choi Sukhyun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Choi Sukhyun presents**

_**WHO SHOULD I CHOOSE?**_

_**Main Cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Shim Changmin**_

_**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SMEnt. Membernya punya Tuhan**_

_**Warning:YAOI,**_ _**AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**_

_**(Maaf, ya jika mengganggu. Jika sudah baca, baca juga pengumuman dari aku di bawah nanti)  
**_

Suasana di café ini sungguh begitu nyaman. Alunan music piano yang dimainkan serta diiringi lagu yang romantis yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi kafe itu menambah kesan romantis saat ini. Di sinilah dua pasangan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu maupun berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Tidak ada percakapan yang penting yang ada. Cuma kegiatan saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengenggam erat tangan, seolah itulah yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka selama ini.

"Bummie-ah, sejak kapan kau tiba di Seoul?" ucap salah seorang yang sudah bosan akan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sejak tiba di kafe ini.

"Tadi sore aku baru sampai. Dan langsung menghubungimu setelah bertemu dengan appa."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka setelah itu. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah handphone Kibum berbunyi. Sepertinya ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Siwon hyung, aku permisi dulu." yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum mengizinkan.

Kibum balas tersenyum kepada Siwon sebelum menjauh dari meja mereka dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ne, baiklah aku mengerti." Kibum kembali menemui Siwon yang dari tadi sepertinya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kibum saat telpon.

"Ada apa, Bummie?"

"Aku harus segera pulang, Hyung. Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan."

"Baiklah, aku antar ya. Kau ke sini naik apa?"

"Aku naik taxi."

"Kalau begitu bagus, ayo." Siwon mengajak Kibum menuju mobilnya. Sepertinya ia senang sekali. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang sangat cerah. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa yang di depannya ini Kibum, Kibummienya dulu.

.

Kyuhyun memandang langit yang penuh bintang yang bercahaya dengan indah di mata Kyuhyun. Betapa indahnya alam ini dibuat oleh Tuhan, itu ucapnya dalam hati. Langit yang cerah secerah hati Kyuhyun saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi orang yang ia pikirkan sejak tadi, tapi gengsinya terlalu besar. Tapi setelah dipikir, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubunginya. Ia mencari handphonenya dan mulai mengetik nama orang tersebut.

"Siwon Hyung, ah ini dia."

.

Di sisi lain, Siwon dan Kibum sedang menuju rumah Kibum. Sepertinya mereka sebentar lagi sampai. Selama di mobil Kibum menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya di Amerika. Baik kejadian senang maupun sedih.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah Kibum, Kibum mendekati Siwon.

"Siwon hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan?" Kibum menatap Siwon serius tepat di matanya. Ia ingin mengetahui jawaban jujur dari pertanyaannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu. Kau membuatku takut."

"Wonnie hyung, apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" Siwon tersenyum kepada Kibum.

"Tentu saja, ti,,," Suara handphone Siwon membuatnya terkejut padahal ia belum selesai menjawab.

"Kyuhyun? Hahaha, ternyata ia berani menelponku duluan." Tanpa Siwon sadari ia dilihat dengan pandangan sendu oleh orang di sampingnya.

"Siwonnie?" Kibum mencoba menarik perhatian Siwon yang sepertinya lupa dengan pertanyaan Kibum tadi.

"Hai, BabyKyu kenapa kau menelponku?" Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar lupa masih ada Kibum di sana.

"…..."

"Benarkah? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok ya. Hahaha.." Telepon dimatikan oleh Siwon. Setelah itu barulah Siwon sadar tidak ada lagi Kibum di sampingnya.

"Apa dia sudah masuk?" Siwon bingung sambil menatap rumah Kibum dengan penuh pertanyaan di kepalanya.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di sebuah restoran. Entah untuk apa dia ke restoran ini. Sudah hampir satu jam ia duduk di sana tapi ia tak kunjung menyantap makanan di restoran itu. Jangankan untuk makan, memesan saja ia belum. Sudah banyak pelayan di restoran itu bergantian menanyainya mau pesan apa. Tapi Kyuhyun terus menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. Aku menunggu seseorang. Kyuhyun sudah sangat bosan menunggu dari tadi. Ia juga sudah malu terus dilihati oleh pelayan-pelayan disana. Mungkin mereka heran, kenapa Kyuhyun belum pesan apa-apa.

"Kalau ada pelayan lagi datang kemari, aku akan segera pulang." ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya.

Tak lama datanglah seorang laki-laki yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun menunggu hampir 1 jam. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi bagi Kyuhyun, ia datang dan duduk tanpa bilang minta maaf terlebih dahulu karena terlambat.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, baby?"

"Kau ini, datang sudah telat. Tidak minta maaf lagi. Kau kira aku suka menunggu." Kyuhyun cemberut dibuatnya.

"Hahaha, maaf baby. Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar dengan, oh ya kau tahu Kibum. Ia sudah pulang ke Korea. Hah, aku senang sekali." Siwon berkata sambil tersenyum senang. Sementara Kyuhyun, ia shock. Ya, bagaiman mungkin. Yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini adalah kenapa ia datang di saat aku sudah memiliki rasa ini pada Siwon hyung.

"Kyu, kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa dari tadi kau terus menunduk seperti itu?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon itu Kyuhyun langsung pergi. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia harus pergi. Mungkin ia terlalu sakit melihat Siwon yang sepertinya masih mencintai Kibum.

"BabyKyu, kau mau kemana? Maafkan aku jika kau marah karena aku datang telat." teriak Siwon sambil berlari menyusul Kyuhyun. Tapi telat, Kyuhyun sudah duluan masuk ke dalam taxi.

.

Kyuhyun terus menangis di dalam taxi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa air matanya terus mengalir.

"Kita mau kemana tuan?" tanya supir taxi itu.

"Ke Jalan Gwangdu No.10" Itu bukan alamat rumah Kyuhyun. Ia belum ingin pulang. Ia takut nanti Siwon menyusulnya ke rumahnya. Jadinya ia ke rumah Changmin.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Changmin begitu Changmin membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng. Ia ragu, apa ia harus menceritakan ini pada Changmin.

.

Kyuhyun hanya diam selama 5 menit ia berada di ruang tamu rumah changmin. Ia bingung harus bilang apa. Ia terlalu malu untuk bilang bahwa ia menyukai siwon sementara siwon sepertinya masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya.

"Changmin, apa aku salah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau mulai menyukai Siwon sungguhan." perkataan Changmin itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Changmin bisa tahu.

"Jangan kaget. Aku sudah lama merasa kalau kau itu sepertinya menyukai siwon sunbae." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung.

"Aku... Aku..." Kyuhyun bingung harus bilang apa.

"Kyuhyun, jujur saja. Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya." tanya Changmin serius.

"I-ya, kau benar aku baru sadar bahwa aku menyukainya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau aku bantu supaya Siwon sunbae menyukaimu juga?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Changmin itu. Ia juga ragu apa ia harus membuat Siwon ikut menyukainya sementara ada Kibum di sampingnya.

"Baiklah, memang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Changmin menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menceritakan idenya.

TBC

A/N : Haaaiiii...! Adakah yang ingat ff ini? Mianhae readers sekalian. Aku terlalu sibuk kuliah jadi lupa tuk update ff ini. Mianhae juga karena kayaknya pendek bgt.

Oh, ya. Aku juga mau kasih pengumuman, aku gak akan update di ffn lagi. Kurang nyaman aja. Dan juga aku agak kecewa ama Siders. T.T

Nanti aku akan kasih tau deh, kemana aku akan pindah buat yang mau baca lanjutan cerita ini, Dan sekalian buat bocoran, aku punya beberapa ff baru yang nanti akan aku segera publish jika responnya bagus (Paling gak setelah ada 20 readers yang mau). Jadi buat yang mau, silahkan review.

Thank you all!

**Choi Sukhyun**


	10. Announcement

Hy, Semua. Maaf ini bukan update. Tapi Cuma mau kasih tahu alamat WP dimana aku akan publish lanjutan FF ini dan ff lainnya. Buat yang nanya kenapa aku pindah, alasannya adalah Siders. Aku kecewa ama Siders di ff ini. Kenapa gak mau review padahal kan mudah bgt review, gak pake email bisa. Maaf, jika ini mengecewakan. Tapi inilah keputusan Hyundra. Kalian tahu, aku mau ngelanjuti ff ini karena aku baca2 komen2 readers yang memberi semngat. Dan juga ternyata msh ada readers lama yang masih ingat ff ini. Terharu saya.

Buat yang gak tahu gimana cara review di WP, mudah bgt kok. Tinggal tulis Nama, Email kita, terus Mau Coment apa.

Oh, ya. Who Should I Choose? Chap 10 udah jadi dan akan aku publish besok di myWP. Dan juga ada ff baru, tapu baru teasernya yg akan aku publish dulu.

My Wordpress: sukhyuncorwyn . wordpress . com

Ps: Who Should I Choose Chap 10 akan aku protect. Jadi yang mau baca silahkan baca cara mendapatkan Password di WPku.


End file.
